


High-strung

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sticky, consensual tho, using someone else's alt-mode to jerk off with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Countless losses in the battlefield have left Skywarp riled up beyond belief, and as the Decepticons are making their way back from their most recent failure, he just can't wait 'till he's back at base to let it off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just come up with ideas at 4am when you're meant to be asleep??? yeah. why does noone ship astrowarp im crying
> 
> so uh three things, one is that for the sake of this fic Astrotrain's train alt mode is more of a bullet train than a steam train, a lá IDW or something. second, i'm assuming that Astrotrain is scaled to accommodate Transformers and not humans (as he usually is shown to be). and finally while this is consensual, it could be read as potentially dubcon for the reason that Astro can't easily transform out of alt mode at the time if he wanted to. it wasn't intended this way and he consents and enjoys it but just incase there u go friend
> 
> this is my first time posting nsfw fic ever so be nice to me :'I

Retreat, retreat, retreat.

All the Decepticons ever seemed to do these days was retreat. Sure, Skywarp saw the merit in it - get the slag out of there before they lost half their troops. But it was frustrating nonetheless. No matter how hard Skywarp fought, nor how much he practiced with his trinemates would give them any better luck.

And as he sat tucked away in the corner of Astrotrain's caboose, freshly-damaged 'cons being escorted back to the Nemesis, the feeling that had been creeping up on him for [weeks] was really starting to surface. Excess energy, from being stopped mid-battle over and over again. Just one victory would quell his restlessness, which was trickling down from his spark all the way to his interface array.

He bit his thumb and tapped his heel thruster against the floor he sat on. He was horny, to put it bluntly. He could wait for them all to arrive back at the base and have Astrotrain frag him senseless, but the itch was clouding his processors too much to ignore. Punctuating his decision with one hard bang of his heel, he stood himself up and made his way to the door leading to the cab.

The door closing securely behind him, Skywarp went and sat down in the driver's seat with an air of nonchalance. It took a few moments before his lover decided to address him.

"Skywarp," he started, in a voice even more distorted than usual.

"Tell me, Astro, where can a mech self-service around here?" Skywarp interrupted him with a rhetorical question. He already had his plans, but wanted to see how Astrotrain felt about it.

A few moments passed before he got a response. "You can't wait until we return?"

"We can still frag when we get back, I just really gotta take off the edge," he replied as he lifted his legs up onto the console. The controls were locked so that noone could trigger them, but he avoided placing his pedes on anything that looked too hazardous anyway.

"Fine," Astrotrain accentuated his reply with a heavy synthesized sigh, "but don't be too loud. This cab isn't the most soundproof in the universe."

Skywarp laughed, closer to a giggle, before retracting his panels.

His valve was much more riled up than his spike was, but it didn't deter him. Gently circling around his half-pressurized spike, he gripped the tip in between his servos and tugged at it. He sighed sweetly before taking his free hand to the lips of his valve, carefully running his forefinger through the folds.

He was dragging this out, truth be told. On his own, he could just fist his spike and overload in no time, but seeing as his lover had oh-so-generously let him service himself in his own chassis, Skywarp thought to return the favour by putting on a bit of a show.

It was working, clearly, Skywarp could feel Astrotrain's quiet rumbles vibrate through his frame. He wondered how much the transport mech could focus on the road ahead with Skywarp's valve so intimately close. With another giggle at the thought, he dug his fingers into his valve and softly pawed his spike, focused on rubbing the sensory clusters within him. He deliberately parted his valve lips the best he could, to give Astrotrain a better view, to which he got a pleased rumbling in response - which sent a wave of heat all the way from his helm down to his pedes.

Shuddering slightly, he reset his optics a few times before taking a good look at the controls laid out between his heels. In front of him was a control stick, presumably for steering or something on the man-made counterpart. The edge facing Skywarp was wavy, almost ribbed in a sense. He reset his optics one more before taking his fingers out of his valve and scooching the chair close enough to the controls that he could rest his aft on them.

Carefully, he pressed his exterior node up flush to the stick, another wave of heat washing over him. Skywarp grinded his hips against it, a current of pleasure driving through him each time his node passed over one of the bumps.

Astrotrain rumbled again, though it sounded less pleased this time. "What are you doing, Skywarp?"

"Shut up," he moaned out as he continued his gyrating at a rapidly quickening pace, "can't have your spike, any part 'f you will do..."

He could've sworn he felt Astrotrain's frame heat up at that, he definitely felt it on his node at least. Skywarp kept on going, soon starting to pull on his now fully-pressurized, and a little bit swollen, spike. Timing his pushes against the control stick in tandem with the pushes into his hand.

It was rough, just a little bit painful, and above all else, erotic as hell. Using Astrotrain's alt mode for his own pleasure was getting Skywarp drunk on lust alone, and the fact it seemed to be getting the very owner of the alt mode off as well was even better.

He was getting a bit dizzy on the feeling, trying his damnedest to keep his intake shut and avoid alerting the other Decepticons. The seeker settled for fluttering his wings, shivering periodically as the heat in his array was quickly building up to its peak. Fisting his spike with no grace, and grinding his valve against Astrotrain with even less, he quickly started to babble out his lover's name and words of praise before one last haphazard stroke against the stick threw him straight into the blinding white bliss.

He thrashed, kicking his heels against the control panel while rutting hard against the control stick in a desperate attempt to drag out his overload. Trying to keep quiet, his moans came out as lots of high-pitched squeaks as he groaned out in the last tendrils of his pleasure.

He was tensed up for just a moment more before he slumped down in the chair. Letting go of his spike, he ex-vented heavily and looked up, as if he were looking up at Astrotrain.

Skywarp could've sworn he heard the distinct sound of the others shuffling out of the caboose as he looked around and settled in front of him, optics widening as he noticed his transfluid splattered across the console.

"Sorry... got a bit, uh.... yeah," he ex-vented again before being startled by a particularly heavy rumbling.

Before he knew it, Astrotrain was holding him up, having transformed out around the smaller one. Skywarp squawked at having to see his face after such an act, though Astrotrain’s expression was one of mirth more than anything.

"I think I deserve a turn now," his mouth curling into a soft yet devious smile, "don't you?"

 


End file.
